wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prickle
Prickle is an adult female SandWing who appears in the prologue of Darkness of Dragons. She is Palm's pratically identical twin sister, and is taken to Oasis' prison because she is mistaken for Palm. She still hasn’t been released from prison because she attacks anyone that comes near her, and might try to get revenge if she is released. Appearance Prickle has patterns of light brown scales freckled across her paler yellow scales, much like her sister. Compared to Palm, she looks more lean and weathered because of living on her own in the desert for two years. She wears earrings made of fire opal that was originally Palm's, but her sister gave them to her for allowing her to stay in her hut for one night while fleeing from the guards. Biography ''Prisoners'' When Fierceteeth is trying to get Saguaro to hear her story, she mentions a "gibbering mad SandWing a few cages down who never shuts up." The SandWing she is referring to is Prickle. This was confirmed in Darkness of Dragons. Darkness of Dragons In the prologue, Palm appears at the door of Prickle's hut after being chased by a faction of the SandWing army, where Prickle asks Palm why she should let her in. After a quick discussion, Palm reluctantly gives her earrings to Prickle, saying that Smolder gave them to her. This brings up a discussion about Smolder, Prickle probably disliking him and Palm defending him. During their talk, the soldiers chasing Palm break into Prickle's hut. They take Prickle away, thinking that she was Palm because she was wearing her earrings. One soldier, by the name of Agave, recognizes that the soldiers were after the wrong dragon, but says nothing. While Smolder and Onyx are hiding from the sandstorm after the attempted assassination of Queen Thorn, Prickle begins screaming at them from her cell about her innocence and her plans of vengeance against Palm. Thorn explains that they would have freed her, but approaching the cell ends in injuries for her soldiers so they decided to leave her. She was likely starved many times in the past by Burn's negligence of prisoners. Quotes "Are the queen's guards chasing you right now? Did you lead them to me? I will not be murdered for your mistakes." - To Palm after she shows up at Prickle's hut "I have three guesses, and they all begin with B." "I'm not Palm! ''She is! I'm not stupid enough to sneak around with a sand-snorter like Smolder! Take these off!"'' "''Palm, ''don't let them do this to me!" - ''Prickle pleading with Palm to reveal herself ''"For LIES! I'M NOT HER! THE QUEEN NEVER CAME! NO ONE EVER CAME! NO ONE SEES ME! SHE STOLE MY FACE! SHE THREW MY FACE INTO THE FIRE! I'M NOT HER!" - ''About Palm stealing her identity "''You. This is all your fault. Your earrings. Your fine words. Your stupid dragonet." -'' To Smolder Trivia * A prickle is a short, slender, sharp-pointed outgrowth on the bark or epidermis of a plant. In short, a small thorn. * She is the identical twin of Palm as the SandWing guards mistook Prickle for her. * She is the SandWing prisoner mentioned by Fierceteeth in ''Prisoners. * Prickle was driven insane by lack of food and sunlight. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PrickleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Prickle by Solstice.png|Prickle by Solstice the Icewing 332121.png|Prickle by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prickle-720407223 Prickles on a rose (picture is from Wikipedia).jpeg|Prickles on a rose (picture is from Wikipedia) ru:Шип Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate